


All good things

by loulou76



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loulou76/pseuds/loulou76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi,  this is the first thing I've ever posted.  Scary!  Hope somebody enjoys it ...</p><p>(NB disclaimer - this is a work of fiction.  I don't know/own the characters.  Just having a bit of harmless fun.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	All good things

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the first thing I've ever posted. Scary! Hope somebody enjoys it ...
> 
> (NB disclaimer - this is a work of fiction. I don't know/own the characters. Just having a bit of harmless fun.)

Harry paused in the kitchen waiting for the kettle. It had been another one of those seemingly never ending days, interview after interview. Louis was being even more guarded than usual, but he hadn't even had a chance to try, once again, to find out what the matter was - Louis had skipped off with Liam as soon as the last interview finished.

It seemed as though they never spoke anymore, not properly, not about anything that mattered. Just a bit of banter, or a quick catch up on the progress of the new album - nothing with any substance behind it. Harry had thought, hoped, that now Louis was single he may have had more time for him. This wasn't panning out like he had planned. Maybe he should jet back to LA - he had 3 days clear before rehearsals started for the next leg of tour. A bit of sun & sea may do him the power of good, stop the thoughts of Louis that seemed to be constantly swimming around his head, unbidden.

Harry was startled by the doorbell ringing, incessantly - as though whoever was on the other side couldn't wait to get in. He hurried to his front door and checked the peephole, then flung open the door in surprise.

"Louis, didn't expect to see you again today..." Harry smiled.

"Yeah, yeah just let me in Hazza would you!" Louis retorted.

Harry stood back awkwardly whilst Louis blustered inside, dropping his bag on the hall floor and slamming the front door shut behind him.

"Tea?" Harry queried, cursing himself internally for sounding so uncertain.

"Sure, sounds great." Louis replied and swept into the living room. Harry followed, a strange unease creeping through his veins. Why was Louis here, when they had barely spoken in months? What could he want with Harry all of a sudden?

"Er ... Lou? Um ... is everything ok? Of course you, you are always welcome ... it's just ... um ... I haven't seen much of you outside of band stuff for a while ..." Harry's voice trailed away as he gave up on trying to form his thoughts into any sort of reasonable sentence. To his surprise, Louis looked a combination of guilty and embarrassed. Harry could read him so well, knew every tell, despite the distance between them now.

"Was just out with Liam ... we were talking about some things." was Louis' vague reply.

"Things?" Harry repeated, unsure how much to push. He knew if he pushed too far, too fast Louis would be straight out the door.

"Liam, he told me a few home truths that's all." Louis turned and faced Harry, his clear blue eyes searching Harry's soft green ones. He shifted from one foot to the other, then took a deep breath "it's just, well ... I've been hiding a lot of things, keeping them internalised and ... well I think - I know, it's been making me act a bit of a twat, especially towards you." Louis' eyes darted all around as he spoke, from Harry's face, to the wall, to the floor. By the time he'd finished he was facing the floor, head bent, looking uncomfortable. Harry couldn't bear to see him so small, so sad looking and impulsively crossed the room in a few large strides, sweeping a surprised Louis into his arms.

"It's ok Lou, you've been fine yeah? A bit distant, which I hate, but please don't beat yourself up." Harry whispered softly into the top of Louis' head, breathing in the faint scent of his shampoo, the smell taking him back, back to when hugs like this were a regular occurrence for them. To his utter horror, he heard Louis sniffle below him.

"No, H, it's not ok. I need to tell you something but ... but you have to promise to not interrupt and definitely not to hate me afterwards, ok?" Louis gently shook himself free from Harry's embrace and raised his head so they were staring at each other, close, so close, too close. Harry just nodded, all breath swept from him at the look in Louis' eyes. Fear, worry and something else, something he couldn't place.

"I've, well, I've been pushing you away for so long now." Louis spoke, softly and the honestly in his expression kept Harry silenced, even though there was so much going on inside his head, his heart. "Liam saw it, he made me see it but, but I kept doing it. I just couldn't handle how I felt, how I feel. And now, now things are finally done with El and me, I knew I had to speak to you about this, just to stop myself going mad - but it's not easy..." Louis gave a rueful half smile and reached out with one arm, brushing Harry's hair from his eye and leaving his hand on his cheek. "We had something between us once, Haz, I know we did. We never spoke about it, never defined it but it was there. I ... I was too scared to talk to you about how I felt, then El came along and it was good, but not the same. No one, nothing will ever make me feel the way you do." 

Harry froze, staring at the beautiful man before him, feeling his hand trembling on his cheek. He reached out for Louis' other hand, hanging by his side and laced their fingers together.

"H, say something ... please." Louis whispered.

"Sorry, you told me not to interrupt." Harry smiled and cleared his throat. "I thought we had something once too Lou. I thought it was just me, and when you and El got together I felt so rejected. I ... I still feel the same about you as I did when I was 16. I'm in love with you." It was all out there now, everything on the line. Harry didn't feel panicked like he would've thought, he felt calm and peaceful as he held Louis' hand and waited. He didn't have to wait long. A huge smile spread over Louis' face, his eyes crinkling at the corners. A tear leaked out, made its way down slowly over his cheek but he didn't brush it away. Instead, he went up on his toes, leaned forward, whispered "I love you too" against his lips and kissed him.

It was the beginning of a new era for the two. They had plenty to discuss, plenty to confess and plenty of time to make up for. But it was a start. The start of something that they were both sure would never end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, any kudos and/or comments will be hugely appreciated!


End file.
